The prior art will be described with reference to FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrating the conventional mounting device of equipments for use on vehicles of the in-dash type. In these drawings, 1 is a body of an equipment for use on vehicles, and 2 is a nose section attached to the body 1. 3 is a dashboard of a car which is bored with a mounting hole 3a of a rectangular form for the purpose of mounting the body 1 and the like.
In the attaching work, an inner case 4 is first attached inside the mounting hole 3a. This inner case 4 is made of plate material and shaped into a square tube form. When attaching the inner case 4, as shown in FIG. 2, a flange 4a provided at the front opening portion of the inner case is fitted to the front of the dashboard 3 and elastic pieces 4b provided integrally on upper and lower surfaces of the inner case 4 are fastened to the inner face of the dashboard 3. Then, the body 1 and the nose section 2 joined into one unit are inserted through the opening portion of the inner case 4. After that, levers 5 exposed from the right and left side end portions of the nose section 2 are pivoted so that a hook 5a formed at the back portion of each lever 5 by bending the same outward latches on a projection portion 4c projecting inward from each side plate of the inner case 4 thereby to fix the body 1 and the nose section 2. Further, in order to cover the levers 5 projecting from the side portions of the nose section 2, a gasket 6 is attached to the front periphery of the nose section 2.
However, the conventional mounting device of the equipment for use on vehicles has the drawbacks that a number of working steps are required in mounting the equipment and a long time is needed for the mounting work. Specifically, when detaching, it is difficult to remove the inner case 4 from the mounting hole 3a, so that the maintenance work becomes complicated. Further, because the body 1 is settled only by the hooks 5a of the levers 5, its mounting is incomplete. Furthermore, because the gasket 6 to cover the nose section 2 must be prepared as an independent member, there are such inconveniences as that the number of parts composing the casing is many, thus, the equipment body becomes a large-sized one.